A Midnight Snack
by LuLuLaLa
Summary: Bill needs something. Badly. And he can only get it from his sister. Warning - incest


Warning – INCEST!

If you don't like it, please don't read it.

But for all you those who do like it, please check it out and review!

(Btw, I was SUPER horny when I wrote it.)

- - -

It was one sultry summer night and Bill was desperate. There was only so much pleasure his hand could give. He needed a girl. He needed his sister.

Ginny had been maturing. She was 15 and had almost fully developed. She had voluptuous breasts, a curvy waist and a bubble ass. She had grown a red mound, which she liked shaving down to just a tiny runway. Recently, Ginny started wearing push-up bras (she loved seeing the looks of strangers walking past her, ogling at her bouncy tits) and thongs (they made her feel sexy to no end). She was even starting to get interested in boys. Ever since she was 7 years old, she was interested in boys, curious as to what a kiss would feel like. But now, she was feeling something different. She longed for male hands to roam over her body, longed for the feel of a rock-hard dick in her tight pussy. Of course she had tried her own pussy many nights. She liked it, a lot, but wished everyday and every night that she could feel the real thing.

That night she had done her regular routine: brushed teeth, said goodnight to her family, slipped on a see-through v-string and a baggy t-shirt, and went to work on her hard tits and slippery pussy. After having a small orgasm, she was wiped out (her hands quite tired) and she slipped into a heavy slumber.

Bill tip-toed into Ginny's room, soundlessly pushing her door open. As he quietly undressed, his eyes fell upon his sister's body. Lying there, with the covers pushed off her bed, Ginny's long legs, slightly damp v-string, thin waist, and one nipple were exposed. Bill's eyes took it all in and his member immediately became even stiffer. He had no time to waste. He silently slipped across the room. Ginny's mouth was slightly open, her breathing heavy, and Bill could not resist. He carefully slid his quivering dick into her succulent mouth. In and out, in and out, he pumped it faster and faster. Even in her sleep, Ginny's tongue found its way to circling his tip, making him moan with pleasure. In and out, in and out, harder, deeper. He was afraid he was going to cry out so he withdrew. Breathing fast, but trying not to wake her, Bill slid down to Ginny's nether regions. He slowly undid her panties, gasping (and quickly silencing himself) when he saw the thin, red runway on her cunt. He did not hesitate, he immediately started licking, sucking, nibbling. She tasted so good! And she was so wet already!

He continued eating her sweet, sweet pussy until she began moving, groaning. He stopped, holding his breath. But she was still asleep. Bill moved on. He sat up, pulled himself on top of her and carefully inserted his dick into her dripping pussy. Ugh, she was SO TIGHT! He started pulsing, slowly but getting deeper with each stroke. He couldn't take it, he fucked her hard and fast, lifting her legs to get deep. He pulled out just in time and came all over her face, his milky strands landing in her mouth and the base of her neck.

Bill left, extremely satisfied.

- - -

Bill could not get his sister out of his mind.

The next night Bill had to have more. Again he crept in Ginny's room, undressed and walked over to the almost-naked body. But something was different this time; she was watching him. Not only that, but she had a hand down her panties. When he realized she was awake, he jumped back. "Ginny, wh-what…?" He didn't know what to say.

She got up and walked over to him. "It's okay Billy," in her best young, innocent, yet seductive tone she could manage (although it came naturally). "I'm not gonna tell. Well, I suppose I will tell only if you don't continue what you came to do."

"Uhm. G-Ginny, I-I didn't realize you were awake. I mean, I wasn't gonna do anything. Psh, that's incest and downright dirty!" He tried to keep his face honest-looking.

"Oh Billy, don't play games. Last night I woke up around 1:00 and had, you know…cum on my face. I knew someone had sleep-fucked me and I stayed up all night trying to figure out who it was. I knew it must have been one of my brothers. I could automatically eliminate Percy (seeing as how he's gay) and I know Charlie went to a strip club with his buddies last night. Honestly, I thought Ron had done it. These past few days he had been eyeing me and "accidently" came into the bathroom while I was getting out of the shower. But I was surprised to find you tonight. Truthfully, I'm glad it was you." With that, she slid down to his erect member, toying with it with her hands, admiring its length. "Oh," she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes "I ate all the cum. Just so you know." With a groan, Bill gave in and thrust his stiff dick into her waiting mouth. She was a pro (and Bill did not question it). She licked up and down his shaft, teasing just enough. But when Bill began whimpering, she took all of him into her hot mouth, sucking, bobbing her head. She took a break from his dick to lick his balls, but only for a moment before resuming her work. On and on she went, faster, hotter. Bill was all but fucking her face, grabbing a handful of her curly hair and pushing her mouth deeper onto his stick. She was deepthroating and took it like an expert. Soon he wanted her pussy. She was dripping already and all he had to do was slide his hard dick in. She moaned with pleasure, loving the feeling of how he filled her up. "Mmm, harder Bill." He obeyed her wish, pushing harder and faster. He grabbed her baggy top and pulled it over her head, exposing her full, erect breasts. He continued thrusting while massaging her tits. Ginny threw her head back in ecstasy. "I'm…coming…" She could barely get the phrase out before convulsions took her and she moaned. While recovering from her orgasm, panting, Bill flipped her over preparing for doggy style. He pounded and pounded, sweat dripping from his back. He grabbed her swinging boobs for support, tweaking the nipples which resulted in a shriek from Ginny.

On and on they went, changing positions after each of Ginny's mounting orgasms. She had never felt this level of orgasm—it was fantastic. She wanted more and more. She was on top, and riding his disco stick like there was no tomorrow. She slowed the pace to place a sloppy, passionate kiss on his lips. They were lip-locked for a few minutes, twirling their tongues in a hot kiss, her rhythm building until she had to break the kiss to ride him as fast as was physically possible. She let out a scream as she experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm of her existence. As she finished riding out the waves, Bill pushed her over so that she was facing upwards. He came in gushing spurts that hit Ginny on her heaving tits. As he fell next to her, exhausted, Ginny rubbed the hot cum all over her body, finally scooping it into her mouth and swallowing it like it was candy.

"We should do this more often," Ginny whispered, looking over at Bill.

"Definitely," he panted, turning his head.

Their eyes met.

*Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
